Pokemon MD: Suddenly a Pokemon!
by Silversoul-of-hope
Summary: One day Mellena wakes up, without remembering anything about her life, only to find out that she had been turned into a Skitty! Pokemon Mystery dungeon story with many plot twist! This is an Interactive story! *explanation inside*
1. I'M A WHAT!

**Soul:** Hello mina! My first Pokemon fic, I'm so excited! Anyway this is going to be a Mystery dungeon Team Red/Blue Fic! There are going to be many plot twists, but the main story will still be the same. What? You also want to have an adventure as a Pokemon? You want to help other Pokemon by working in a rescue team or doing an important job at the Pokemon Square? Something you always thought was missing there? Then go a head! Just write me an application with you name (Pleas don't use your real name) your personality what you would like to do (maybe a little back story) and most important which Pokemon you are! I will choose who is going to be in the story by seeing what fits most. This is an interactive story, you always can write me when you have an idea, you can change the story! The application won't close, you always can get into the story! Anyway **I don't own Pokemon, all rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

**I'M A WHAT?**

_It was cold, so freezing cold. There was only darkness around me, no light, no warmth. I tried to move, but regretted it immediately. My limbs were numb and my side was burning like fire, for some reason I knew it was bleeding. I tried to recall what happened, every thing was a mess in my head. I remember hearing someone screaming and a crashing sound after that everything was black. _

_What was this person screaming? "Oh right, so that's what happened." I thought as I couldn't help but smile. "As long as they were okay,..." _

"_...I'm fine with dieing here" _

_I just wished it would already have an end, I hate waiting for to long. Is kind of sad when you think about it, I'm a 16 years old girl and all I can think of while dieing is to get it over with. _

"_At least my death isn't meaning less.." _

_With my last strength I rolled myself on my back, determined to see the sky one more time._

_It was the beautifulest night sky I ever saw. Only see a little part of it, because of the huge ice walls around me, but still, it was breath a taking. _

_The stars where twinkling brighter then ever, there was only one little cloud blocking the view of the moon, but this one also slowly disappeared, letting the moon throw his light into the crevasse I was lying in._

_I could see a bird Pokemon flying in the sky, it was sparkling in the moon light. I smiled again, when I was younger I always thought the moon was shining to protect me from the darkness, that the moon was my friend and would always be there for me, it even got so far that I talked to the moon whenever I couldn't sleep. I know now that the moon wasn't shining on its own, but still it was a comforting to think that my old friend has come to be by my side in my last moment._

* * *

_I was about to close my eyes, satisfied with this being the last thing I saw, when I noticed that other light, fluttering in the air, slowly sinking down in my direction..._

_Warm, there was a warm wind blowing through my hair. It warmed my skin and my heart. _

_someone calls to me, the voice is warm and clamming. " Excuse me ?... Can you hear me?...Hello? Please wake up!" _

my eyes fluttered open. The person who called to me was standing in front of me, it tuck me a while to realize who was standing in front of me, or rather _what_ was standing in front of me.

Yellow fur, red chubby checks, two long yellow ears with black tips and a thunder shaped tail with tow curves at the end, the color of the tail was a little different, the brown at the tip had a heart shape, but there was no mistake, in front of me was a giant Pikachu! "Oh thank Arceus, your awake! Are you feeling alright? Why were you lying on the ground?"

Some minutes passed with me just staring at the giant _speaking _Pikachu. My brain couldn't decide what to do, I was torn between fainting again or screaming like a mad man. Instate I just stud there gaping like a Magikarp. The Pikachu also seemed to notice my behavior, it looked confused, as if it had no idea what's going on with me.

Suddenly the Pikachu let out a high pitched loud, I flinched and was ready for it to attack, I looked up again when nothing came. The Pikachu bowed in front of me, it looked really embarrassed. "Gomenasai! How rude of me! I ask you who you are and don't even introduce my self to you!"

"_Well that came out of nowhere" _I thought while sweatdroping,_"At least she seems to be nice"._

"My name is SCT! I'm living at the Pokemon Square! Nice to meet you. Anyway, what's your name? I never saw a Pokemon like you around here."

_SCT? What kind of name is that? …..WAIT!" _I looked at the Pikachu in shock and started to speak for the first time since I woke up. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M A HUMAN!" Note to my self:

Shouting at a giant electromouse, bad idea, very bad idea!

The Pikachu must have been scared by my outburst, you can imagine what happened, yup I got shocked. The Pikachu looked embarrassed again, " G-Gomen! I didn't want this! Ano what did you mean 'you are a human'? You look like a normal Skitty to me." _"A SKITTY?!" _This was the moment when I first looked at myself, white paws, pink fur, a Skitty tail, I'M A SKITTY!

* * *

Soul: So, how was it? Oh! I want to introduce someone to you! This is my best Internet friend Sweet-cool-Twins!

SCT: Konichiwa Mina-san! Is really nice to meet you!

Soul: Em-chan(SCT) writes Inazuma eleven Fanfictions but she is also a big Pokemon fan! She never played th MD games, so this story is kinda a present for her because...well she is just fucking awesome!

SCT: Pleas R&R or Mel-chan (soul) is going to be sad! Also don't forget to send in you applications!


	2. Caterpie in danger!

Soul: Hello minna! Thanks for all your support! I'm glad all of you like it so far! I already got many new team partners!

SCT: YAY! They are so awesome! And some of them fit so great together!

Soul: you read an good BurnxGazelle fic?

SCT: HUH? How did you Know?! ***Siting in front of a BurnxGazelle shrine ***

Soul: Just guessed^^! Anyway, would you be so kind?

SCT: Silversoul-of-hope **doesn't own Ina**-(Soul:Wrong Fandome!)** E-Eh I mean Pokemon Mystery dungeon! All rights go to Nintendo!**

* * *

**Caterpie in danger!**

I'M A SKITTY!

I was shocked !_ "Why am I a skitty? Just what happened to me?"_ SCT looked at me worriedly," H-hey? Are you alright? You kinda look pale... Hey now, how about focusing on one thing at a time? Well let's start with your name!"

"_My name?"_

I suddenly felt really dizzy, voices run through my head, not making any sense. Then I heard a voice I recognized, my own voice.

"_My name is..."_

"Hey! What's the matter?!" SCT was looking at me, she looked worried, her warm chocolate brown eyes remind me of someone else, I just couldn't remember who.

"Eh, Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy,nothing to worry about! Anyway my name is Mellena."

There was a short silence, but then,..."BUHAHAHAHA!" SCT was laughing, really hard.

"G-gomen ,haha, is just that name sounds funny!" She said between her laughter. _"MY name sounds funny?!" _I thought while sweatdroping.

"Help!My baby, my poor Caterpie!"

A Butterfree was flying our way, she looked panicked and out of breath." Oh please help my poor baby!" ,she came to an hold when it was right in front of us. "Clam down! Breath alright. In,out,in,out." SCT said, Butterfree did what she was told. "Okay, now tell us what happened." I said, I was worried.

"My poor baby Caterpie has fall into a cleft in the earth, he is to young to climb out himself and when I tried to help him, other Pokemon attacked me! Oh what am I supposed to do? I'm way to weak to fight them, my pore little baby."

"What?! You were attacked by other Pokemon?" SCT asked in disbelieve.

"Why would other Pokemon attack you?" I asked Butterfree, I knew for some reason that it wasn't in the nature of Pokemon to randomly attack each other.

"They must be scarred, because of all the natural catastrophes lately. They don't know what they are doing."

"_natural catastrophes?" _

I felled dizzy again, where did I heard this before? SCT was looking at me from the corner of her eyes. Butterfree also looked worried, "Dear, are you okay? You look really pale.". "Is...nothing, anyway I'll save your baby!"

"Huh?", both SCT and Butterfree looked at me in disbelieve. „But Mellena, are you sure you are strong en- HEY WAIT FOR ME!" I didn't wait for SCT to finish, this was already taking to long! I ran in the direction Butterfree came from, the poor Caterpie must be terrified, I couldn't wast anymore time. I noticed SCT running after me, she was shouting something at me, but I ignored her.

_Little did I know, that this would be the start of a big adventure._

* * *

Soul: Finally! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it just toke me so long!

SCT:Why?

Soul: Aniki (Big bro) wouldn't let me on the Pc because of this stupid game! Anyway I know is not the best and I rushed the last part, so please show mercy with me!(T.T) It will be longer next time!

SCT: R&R Please!


End file.
